Nanostructure DNA sequencing is one method of DNA sequencing that can lead to cost-effective, long read and accurate whole human genome sequencing and efficient bacterial genome sequencing and other sequencing applications. The present disclosure provides numerous improvements over existing nanostructure sequencing technology and addresses many of the limitations that have restricted the use of nanostructure-based sequencing methods in, for example, clinical applications and high-throughput environments.